I Know What You Need Continued
by destyshell
Summary: Buffy and Spike's reunion in the high school basement continues. Set directly after "Lessons." Please read my fic "I Know What You Need" before this one. One-shot.


**I Know What You Need…Continued**

**M rating, bloodplay, Spuffy (will be smuttier than the first)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. A few lines borrowed from various seasons.**

**Make sure you have read I Know What You Need first, please.**

**Synopsis- Set just after s7e1 "Lessons." Buffy and Spike are in the school basement as she helps relieve the newly-souled vampire of his torments. They also work to come to terms with the events that led to Spike's departure in season 6.**

**No flames, thoughts and questions happily appreciated.**

Xxx

"I missed you this summer," Buffy sighed, her fingers stroking through the tangled dark curls as Spike sipped slowly from her breast. Though slayers weren't really meant to bear children (slayers generally not living long enough to do so) Buffy thought this was as close as she would ever get to that shared experience of providing life-giving sustenance from her body (ok, so not exactly 'life-giving,' but anyway…), not that Spike hadn't spent his share of time paying homage to her breasts, this was certainly the first time she had ever let him drink from her. When she'd been bitten before, it had been violent and vicious, and even when she freely let Angel feed to prevent his demise, he lost control and nearly sucked her dry.

But this…this was strangely different. Spike attentions were so gentle, so careful, that Buffy could let the wash of soft, steady pleasure run through her, oddly content after such a harrowing day. A sweet, secret smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes in a brief moment of relaxation before she was startled by the sudden lack of suction at her nipple.

Confused blue eyes stared up from her lap, the vampire's mouth agape in his lack of understanding.

"You missed me?"

Buffy gave a little melancholy chuckle.

"Shh...," She soothed again, "You need to feed…get your strength back. Camping out on the entrance to hell probably isn't the best thing for a recovering vampire." Buffy tempted him once again with the crimson nipple stroked against his lip, sighing again as Spike began the rhythmic suckling once more, though his eyes—much more aware than when she'd entered the basement—were completely trained on her, silently seeking an explanation.

"I went to your crypt soon after you left. Clem said you'd gone—didn't know when you'd be back," Buffy remembered, her eyes shining a little.

Spike's forehead crumpled in question again, though his lips did not leave their tender fount.

"I needed your help." Buffy grimaced trying to decide how much of the story to tell, not wanting to multiply Spike's grief at this tenuous time. "But we can talk about that more tomorrow, ok?" Buffy wanted to wait before relating all those horrific details.

Tonight was about reconnecting with the blonde vampire whose lips were wrapped around her breast.

"And then later, after things had calmed down…I would lay awake at night and wonder if I would ever see you again." Buffy's hand absently slipped down his neck, stroking lightly down his torso and arms. "I wished I hadn't run away, so often, or worried about what my friends thought, or been such a heinous bitch most of the time," Buffy scoffed. Spike looked up with soft blue eyes, rehearsing his own apology in his head.

"And, I know I was really screwed up after I came back," Buffy looked into the darkness as if seeing that time with the objectivity of time and distance, before looking back down, "But I don't think I would have survived it had it not been for you," Buffy declared softly, bending down to place a kiss at Spike's temple.

Despite his earlier ramblings, Spike was beginning to sense the return of coherent thought, and desperately wanted to respond to Buffy's confession, though he did not want to leave her breast until necessary.

Buffy watched the turmoil on Spike's face as he fought the urge to speak.

"You just can't stand being quiet for this long, can you?" she teased.

Spike shook his head slightly without releasing her nipple. Buffy chuckled at his conundrum as she ran her fingers across his chest muscles and down to the rippling abdominals below.

"It feels like you're getting some of your strength back," Buffy said hopefully. Spike's nod nudged Buffy's breast, briefly increasing the rush of slayer blood to the small wound at her nipple. Spike groaned as the small trickle flooded his mouth for a moment—the sudden surge heading straight to his groin. The vampire drew his legs up again to cover his erection.

"Shh, Spike," Buffy soothed while her hands traveled further down Spike's taut abdomen till her fingertips met dark curls. "Tonight, I'm taking care of _you_."

The muffled vampire whimpered as Buffy's fingers traced over the swollen, belled head, gathering the slick to coat the straining column. Tenderly, Buffy skimmed the veins and ridges against her palm, recalling how responsive Spike was to her touch, how just the slightest look from her would leave him with a raging hard-on, and how after hours of earth-shattering sex, he would be ready to go again in an instant.

With the suckling at her breast and the rock-hard cock in her hand, Buffy wrapped her small but strong hand around his impressive girth that had otherwise not been touched in months. She gave the needy flesh firm and steady strokes.

"Does that feel good?" she asked earnestly, hoping that her touch was not more than the vampire could bear.

His eager nod again nudged the breast, the gush of sweet blood creating an even stronger urgency in his cock, his hips straining against Buffy's grip.

That overwhelming need provoked images of the previous year—the best of their encounters—tearing down the walls, missing the bed, not caring if they were caught—through Buffy's memory, causing a rushing flood of moisture to her panties. Spike's demon wanted to let loose and howl, though the soul strained to keep him in check.

Spike's free hand reached for Buffy's right breast, kneading the flesh and rolling the nipple there as her touch tended to his aching cock.

He breathed deeply to scent her arousal, wishing he had the strength to climb between her bare, golden thighs and bury himself in her hot, tight body. The vampire and the slayer didn't even understand how their memories and fantasies flitted back and forth between each other, feeling the same needs and desires as the other did.

"Buffy…luv," Spike murmured around the nipple, the steady suckling giving way to licking and nibbling as his search for strength became a need to please.

"Just let go, Spike… It's too much to try and hold in…," Buffy coaxed, her eager scent so heavy in the air, it finally pushed Spike over the edge.

Spike had to release Buffy's breast as a sobbing groan was wrung out from deep within his body, his head dropping to the crux of her thighs nuzzling against the barely-covered lips as his arms clung fiercely around her. His ropy spendings that did not coat her hand shot to the cold concrete, the copious amount spilling out the months of need and frustration.

"Mine…my Buffy…," Spike whispered against the damp, black lace as his body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"My Spike…," Buffy whispered softly as she held the soft dark curls, Spike's unneeded breath panting against her needy center. But as much as Buffy desired the souled vampire, she knew he wasn't exactly up to full strength just yet.

Cleaning her hand on her discarded bra, Buffy commanded gently, "Spike, squeeze my hand, as hard as you can."

His fingers fumbled for her right, his grip still a shadow of what it once has been.

"Come on, pet. Let's get out of here—I'm alright." Though Spike did seem considerably better than when Buffy first encountered him that day, she was still concerned about his malnourished body.

"You're still too weak just yet," Buffy concluded, grabbing the pair of folded jeans to pillow under Spike's head, so she could slide herself from underneath him. "Just let me get a little juice down," Buffy stood to retrieve the juice from the bag, looking around the stark room for something to make the hard, cold floor a little more comfortable.

Against the opposite wall, Buffy spied some moving blankets that had shielded some of the larger pieces which had furnished the new school building.

"Here we go," Buffy unfurled the coarse blanket on the floor, coaxing Spike to roll over onto it. She drew the cookies and juice closer to the blanket before laying the other quilt at the end of the make-shift bed.

"Panties are soaked," she grimaced, shucking them off and throwing them back into the bag before lying on her side next to Spike. "Just give me a little bit, and you can feed again."

"No, Buffy, it's too much," Spike protested, trying to rise up and put some distance between the two of them, but Buffy would not hear of it.

"Stay where you are, mister," Buffy ordered with a smile, gently pushing him back down. "Clearly there is some heinous evil setting up camp in this place, and I am not leaving you here for your brains to become zombie dinner. The trip across town is too dangerous without you at full strength…'cause, frankly," Buffy added, looking away in a bit of shame, "I emptied out my equipment bag to make room for the snacks and clothes."

"You came to the school basement to confront a feral vampire, and you didn't bring a _stake_?" Spike rose up on a shaky elbow, incredulous at Buffy's recklessness.

"I wouldn't have had room for the cookies?" Buffy squeaked, trying to rationalize.

"Don't _I_ get a cookie?" Spike asked with a grin.

Buffy smiled at the memory. "I brought two dozen," she smiled, popping off the plastic lid and placing one in Spike's waiting mouth. "Except for the two that Dawn snatched before I left," Buffy added, happily scarfing a cookie for herself. "She thinks I'm at a PTA meeting."

"Why's that, luv?" Spike asked with a cocked elbow.

"Xander…," Buffy sighed, shaking her head a little for the betrayed confidence.

"Ah, I see," Spike cast his eyes down in regret. "Buffy, I'm so sorry—,"

"Thank you…I know. Don't worry—I'll explain," Buffy quickly added, gulping a drink of juice.

"_We'll_ explain," Spike corrected, nabbing another cookie.

"I'll put a note on the fridge –'Don't stake the houseguests,'" Buffy grinned, plucking another cookie from the container.

"_Houseguest_?" Spike asked, choking on a bit of cookie.

"I'm sure you don't want to kick Clem out of the crypt," Buffy began humorously but then concern clouded her features, "And from the way you were talking earlier, it sounds like something nasty is brewing, and it seems like they're trying to scam onto a newly-souled vampire as their go-between."

"Still stings a little," Spike rubbed at the healing scars on his chest as he grimaced, but Buffy's resolve-face forced him to recall what he could of the First Evil's visit that afternoon. Spike's forehead scrunched, trying to remember the details of his visitors and the general gist of their message.

"It's a little fuzzy, but from what I recall, it seems most of the spooks and goblins were folks who'd…well, folks who'd died. Not that they necessarily stayed dead, you know," Spike added, trying to explain Buffy's earlier appearance. An eyebrow popped up in question, "Warren…you know, leader of 'The Trio'?" Spike feigned a shudder.

Buffy, however, was somber.

"Willow," she said with quiet resignation.

"Willow?" Spike questioned.

"Bad news waits till tomorrow, remember?"

"Fair enough," Spike conceded.

"Anyway…what did your visitors have to say?"

"I thought bad news was supposed to wait till tomorrow, pet?"

"I'm making an exception," Buffy explained.

"Something huge is coming. We're not gonna' be able to stop it. Beneath you, or some such rot. Blah, blah, blah."

"It didn't look so 'blah, blah, blah' when I first arrived."

"Yeah, well…," Spike looked up sheepishly, worry clouding his face.

"We'll make with the research party—it'll be a small one, though—Giles and Willow are in England, and Anya's playing for the other side."

"_She's _become a lesbian?" Spike asked incredulously.

"No," Buffy smacked Spike lightly on the arm, "She's doing the whole vengeance thing again. Houseful of dead frat boys to prove it."

"Damn," Spike sighed, regretting any part he may have played in her downfall.

"It's not your fault," Buffy countered softly, her hand skimming along Spike's waist under the covers. She downed the remainder of her juice, setting the empty behind them.

"Come here," Buffy lay down, waggling her fingers for Spike to lay next to her. "Switch to the right, though—the left one's a little tender."

Spike drew down the crude blanket to reveal Buffy's breasts, grinning, giving her left nipple a tiny kiss, "We thank you for your dedicated service," he teased, addressing the rosy peak.

Buffy giggled, her breath catching a little at Spike's weight resting on half her body. When their eyes met and both grew quiet, Spike suddenly grew self-conscious and made to move off, stayed only by Buffy's hand at the small of his back. During this long, lonely summer, Buffy couldn't help but fantasize about all the things they had done…all the things she still _wanted_ to do….

"Will you bite me?," Buffy asked softly, regretting the fact that she had never offered the vampire even a small taste before today. "It won't take much…just a bit, right there on the nipple. Just be gentle, ok?"

It was a long moment before Spike's look of shock and awe could give way to spoken words.

"Buffy, you know it can't be like it was before—the soul can't take it, you know," Spike's blue eyes pleaded with hazel, searching for understanding.

"Neither can mine, William," Buffy replied, her eyes shining. "No more secrets. I promise," Buffy swore, her watery smile trying to show everything she felt, even though she was still a little afraid to say them out loud. "So…will you?"

"Of course, luv," he agreed, before softly touching his lips to hers.

At Buffy's slight nod of encouragement, Spike shifted, fangs dropping. Even his demon remained gentle, though, barely piercing the tender flesh as a precious globe of blood pearled at the tip. Amber eyes faded to blue as Spike nestled against Buffy, taking her breast to his mouth. Though the trickle was still a small one, the pulls of blood no longer bore the infantile rhythm of earlier that evening, but were now punctuated with licks and blunt nips, his hand skating down the flesh he had missed so intently. Coming to the warm mound of trimmed curls, Spike cupped Buffy reverently with a slight flexing of his hand around the puffy flesh.

Spike was startled as a small, warm hand slid on top of his own, pushing his fingers to breach the furrow of her nether lips. Vampire and slayer shared a groan as Spike's fingers reveled in the warm, wet flesh. Her strong fingers pushed Spike's hand even further, cool fingers slipping into her needy channel.

"Missed you, Spike," Buffy groaned, her right hand buried in dark curls as she held the vampire to her breast. Spike's fingers curved up to stroke the familiar spot in her channel as his thumb drew circles on her clit, knowing that it would make the Slayer shudder and moan. He slipped in another, stretching the walls that had grown impossible tight in his absence.

"Missed you…missed you so much, Buffy," Spike confessed, his words muffled at her breast. "Scorchin' me, you are, luv…," Spike's fingers delved deeply into her channels as his thumb tended to her needy clit. The faster that Buffy's blood raced as she bucked her hips into Spike's hand, the faster her blood flowed into his mouth. Slick juices coated his hand delved between her legs, touching her in those places that had ached for him while he was gone.

His hips couldn't help but rock against her supple thigh, the slayer blood unrelenting as it filled is cock. Her hand dropped to his backside, pressing him to her own eager body. His fingers twisted inside, making Buffy groan in heady pleasure while she ground her straining clit against his cool thumb.

Her first orgasm started the remembered thrum, her body straining for purchase against the hand buried between her thighs and the sweet pull of blood from her breast.

"Spike!" echoed against the cinder-block walls, luscious blood flooding the vampire's mouth, it's richness punctuated by the pleasure of Buffy's climax. The elixir was so potent that buzzed against Spike's tongue and filled his aching muscles with boundless strength. He himself felt as if he'd climaxed, though he was still rock-hard against her thigh.

Coming to his senses, Spike licked the wound at her nipple, knowing that Buffy had given him plenty and was in danger of growing weak if he'd taken any more.

Spike scrambled up Buffy's body, claiming her mouth in a deep, soulful kiss. Buffy's arms wrapped around the lean vampire, one hand in his hair as the other rested on his firm backside. Spike's hands tangled in long blonde locks while his hips rocked gently, his needy members sliding up and down her slick furrow. Buffy ground her hips to Spike's as their kisses grew deeper and more needy, but it was when Buffy arched her back and let her hips swing back, Spike froze at her entrance, the soul triumphing of the demon in that moment. Fear made the blown pupils constrict even in the dark basement as Spike hovered above the Slayer.

She did not have to ask why he stopped.

Instead, she laid her hands on his scarred, porcelain chest. At first Spike feared she was pushing him away from the intrusion of memory, but instead, she asked,

"Why did you fight for your soul, William?"

"Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man who would nev- To be a kind of man. To be forgiven…to be loved…,"

In a swift motion, Buffy rolled them over, reversing their positions as she smiled warmly, their bodies joining perfectly as she spoke,

"Then I believe…you succeeded…."


End file.
